


Deszcz

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Impala, M/M, Motel, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sezon dziewiąty Supernatural, Top Castiel, deszcz, gadreel - Freeform, przyjaźń, tęsknota
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Supernatural sezon dziewiąty, Dean tęskni  za  Castielem,  Castiel  jest  człowiekiem,  spotkanie  w  sekrecie,





	Deszcz

Deszcz padał i padał, już trzy dni z rzędu. Jesienne   niebo zasnute było szarymi chmurami, mokre, opadłe liście zalepiały ulice, tworząc śliskie, namoknięte pułapki pod stopami.Sam i Dean siedzieli w motelu, bez apetytu jedząc burgery, pijąc piwo.Niedawno wrócili z miasta, gdzie   przesłuchiwali jako agenci, świadka morderstwa. Ale to, co miało być sprawą nadnaturalną, prawdopodobnie było sprytnie zaaranżowanym włamaniem z rozbojem.Sprawa dla prawdziwych policjantów, a nie dla nich.Dean był szczególnie niezadowolony- Dziecinka się upaprała błotem i liśćmi podczas tej jazdy, a on nie znalazł dla siebie nic godnego upolowania, no prawdziwy pech.W dodatku, musiał uważać na każde swoje słowo. Jego brat wszędzie mu towarzyszył, ale przecież nie był tak zupełnie sobą. Miał w sobie anioła, Ezekiela, który go leczył.Niby   wszystko   było   ok,  ale   pewne   rzeczy   nie  były   ok,  niestety. Deanowi cała ta sprawa od początku się nie podobała. Pozwolił aniołowi opętać brata bez jego zgody. A później, ten sam anioł kazał mu wygonić Casa z Bunkra, choć ten jako człowiek potrzebował opieki i schronienia.Dean czuł wyrzuty sumienia, chciał zwierzyć się komuś, pogadać, oczywiście był z nim Sam, ale...Ech, niech to szlag. Nagle, jak za sprawą jakiegoś cudu, padający deszcz ustał.Sam, który właśnie penetrował internet w swoim laptopie, ledwo zerknął w okno. Natomiast Dean się ożywił, pewna myśl szybko przyszła mu do głowy.- Zobacz, wreszcie nie pada!- Zawołał radosnym tonem-Yhmm- mruknął Sam, niezainteresowany pogodą, w końcu to nie on był kierowcą. - Coś sprawdzę jeszcze...- Zostań, wyskoczę na piwo. I może wrócę do tej sekretarki od gościa, którego przesłuchiwaliśmy...coś czuję, że dostanę jej prywatny numer. Dean mrugnął do brata, a ten tylko pokręcił głową i przewrócił oczami. Jak zawsze, co było pocieszające- może faktycznie, Ezekielowi można było ufać...

 

Mężczyzna w niebieskiej kamizelce, znany jako Steve, układał równo i porządnie towary na sklepowej półce. Usłyszał otwierane drzwi i znajomy głos. Odwrócił się.Dean, mimowolnie marszcząc brew, przyglądał się w skupieniu przyjacielowi. Castiel wyglądał niby jak on, a jednak odmiennie.Jego oczy nadal były bardzo niebieskie, choć teraz jakby wyglądały na bardziej zmęczone. Na twarzy widoczny był cień ciemnego zarostu, ale przede wszystkim nie miał już w sobie tej usztywniającej plecy postawy.Jego ramiona jakby lekko się zaokrągliły, opadły, tak jakby brak skrzydeł nie podnosił ich do góry, do Nieba.Dean lekko westchnął i spytał.- O której kończysz, Cas? Przyjdę po ciebie.Siedzieli w małej knajpce, mieli przed sobą frytki, burgery, Dean kawałek placka z wiśniami. Cas zamówił sałatkę, bo jak stwierdził- ludzkie ciało potrzebuje   witamin.Pili kawę, Dean czarną, bez cukru, Castiel słodzoną.- Czy coś się stało, Dean...?- spytał Cas patrząc na Winchestera badawczo. -Tak nagle przyszedłeś...czy masz jakieś pytanie odnośnie Nieba, aniołów...?W pierwszej chwili, Dean chciał zapytać Casa o Ezekiela, ale postanowił odłożyć to na później i po prostu cieszyć się z towarzystwa przyjaciela.- Chciałem zobaczyć jak dajesz sobie radę, Cas. Napić się kawy z kumplem...- spojrzał w spokojne niebieskie  oczy byłego anioła i nagle ścisnęło mu się coś w środku z żalu.-Mam nadzieję, że dajesz sobie jakoś radę...wiem, bycie człowiekiem jest do niczego.Castiel popatrzył na Deana, zobaczył zmarszczkę zmartwienia wokół ust i na czole, wyczuł przygnębienie pod pokerową maską, jaką Dean tak często zakładał.Dotknął delikatnie jego dłoni.-Co cię gnębi- zapytał."Wszystko"-chciał odpowiedzieć Dean Winchester. "To co zawaliłem, czego nie uratowałem, to, że mój brat ma w sobie jakiegoś anioła, to, że tu siedzisz, bezbronny i samotny- jak nigdy dotąd, a powinienem zabrać cię ze sobą..."Ale nie powiedział tego, tylko wzruszył lekko ramionami.-Mnie zawsze coś gnębi, no nie?- zaśmiał się.Wstał, położył pieniądze na stolik. -Stawiam Cas. Muszę już lecieć. Pamiętaj, bądź ze mną w kontakcie.Przechodząc obok Casa, poklepał go mocno po ramionach.Nie będzie go wypytywał o Ezekiela, Metatrona ani o nic związanego z robotą. Niech to będzie zwykłe spotkanie dwojga ludzi, dwóch przyjaciół.Obrócił się na ulicy i zobaczył jak w środku Cas podnosi do niego rękę w pozdrowieniu.Zacisnął dłoń w pięść podniósł ją i uśmiechnął się. Byle do przodu z uśmiechem na ustach, byle do przodu.Z jesiennego nieba zaczął znowu padać deszcz, żłobiąc na brudnej karoserii Impali świetliste, mokre ścieżki.

Przed nim była droga, mokra  i  niepewna, w  motelu  czekał  opętany  brat, ale  Dean  miał  nadzieję, że  wszystko  się  jakoś  ułoży,  będzie lepiej- przecież  po  deszczu zawsze  pojawia  się spokojne, pogodne niebo.


End file.
